


Ah, Hyung!

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: “Byungchan kalo manggil Seungwoo hyung beda, ya? Kayak trainee JYP,” celetuk Seungsik suatu hari ketika mereka berdua tengah berjalan pulang dari minimarket.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Ah, Hyung!

Sebenarnya, awalnya biasa saja. Lucu malah.

Lucu, bagaimana Byungchan suka punya banyak _hyung_ baru dan senang mengikuti mereka kesana kemari, bertanya ini itu dan takjub dengan berbagai rutinitas baru yang selama ini tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya.

Lucu, bagaimana Byungchan yang baru saja tumbuh tinggi dengan cepat masih merasa canggung dalam menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya. Ia jadi sering tersandung tanpa sebab kemudian bercerita dengan wajah memelas pada semuanya yang ada di sana tentang alat gerak yang masih sulit terkontrol itu.

Lucu. Di mata Seungwoo, Byungchan lucu.

Sampai satu kalimat si bangsat Kang Seungsik mengubah _segalanya_.

“Byungchan kalo manggil Seungwoo _hyung_ beda, ya? Kayak trainee JYP,” celetuknya suatu hari ketika mereka berdua tengah berjalan pulang dari minimarket.

“Hah? Gimana?”

“Kayak trainee JYP soalnya separo suara separo napas gitu loh.”

“Hah?”

“Ya gitu dia lebih _breathy_ suaranya kalo lagi manggil Seungwoo _hyung_.”

“Hah?”

Maaf maaf saja kalau Seungwoo sekarang cuma bisa mengeluarkan satu kata itu dari mulutnya. Tapi dia beneran _bingung banget_.

Kang Seungsik cuma ketawa keras-keras bukannya menjawab kebingungannya. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Seungwoo prihatin sambil manggut-manggut. “Ya udah nggak usah dipikirin,” katanya.

Seenaknya.

Gimana caranya coba, Seungwoo tanya?

Karena setelah itu tentu saja Seungwoo jadi _ngeh_. Dan ia baru sadar ternyata ada banyak hal yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya.

Pertama. Seungsik benar. Sialan. Setelah ia perhatikan ternyata Byungchan memanggilnya dengan cara yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Tapi Byungchan memang dari sananya suaranya agak serak ketika berbicara jadi wajar saja selama ini tidak tahu. Hanya saja setelah diperhatikan, ternyata memang iya. Selain itu silabel di ujung katanya juga biasanya sedikit lebih panjang ketika panggilan itu ditujukan untuknya.

Kedua, lebih memperhatikan Byungchan membuatnya juga sadar kalau si yang lebih muda ternyata suka _ambruk_ di atas tubuhnya. Bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya, intinya Seungwoo rasa Byungchan mengira dia sandaran sofa atau apa gitu, makanya Byungchan suka melendoti tubuhnya setiap ada kesempatan.

*

“Gue harus gimana!” Seungwoo tanpa pembukaan apa-apa terlebih dahulu bertanya dengan panik pada Seungsik.

Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, Seungsik _paham_. “Ya udah. Kalo naksir ya bilang aja.”

“Nggak bisa! Byungchan masih bocah!”

Seungsik tentu saja _ngakak_ mendengarnya. “Byungchan udah dua tiga. Udah ngerti bokep. Apaan bocah bocah.”

... Apa? Byungchan sudah sedewasa itu sekarang?

Seungwoo bangkit kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Seungsik dengan linglung. Tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu untuk keluar ia terpikirkan satu hal. “Kok tahu Byungchan udah ngerti bokep?”

“Ya karena kita kadang tukeran, lah. Udah sana jangan lupa tutup pintu.”

*

Satu minggu setelahnya ia berkali-kali dihampiri epipani. Kalau Byungchan. Sudah. Dua puluh tiga. Tahun. _Damn_ , kok bisa? Ya bisa saja sih dia sendiri saja sekarang sudah dua enam. Hanya saja selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa orang lain ternyata juga bertambah tua, tidak hanya dia juga.

Bersamaan dengan epipani itu ia juga merasakan ... surutnya rasa bersalah. Atas pikiran-pikirannya tentang Byungchan yang akhir-akhir ini hinggap di kepalanya, yang banyak di antaranya tidak bisa dibilang _innocent_ karena ya—memang tidak. Awalnya ia merasa tidak pantas memiliki pikiran seperti itu karena baginya semuanya adik-adiknya, untuk disayang, untuk dilindungi,. Siapa yang akan menduga kalau ia akan merasa seperti ini pada salah satu di antaranya?

*

“ _Hyuung_ , mau minta odol!”

Seungwoo yang tengah mencoret-coret sesuatu di mejanya terkejut mendengar Byungchan tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengangkat kepala hendak memperbolehkan Byungchan untuk mengambil apapun itu yang ia minta—kemudian menyesal.

Karena di dekat pintunya ada Byungchan, dengan senyum secerah mataharinya seperti biasa, dengan rambut lembab dan berantakan seperti habis dikeringkan sembarangan dengan selembar handuk yang sekarang tersampir di pundaknya. Bagian atas tubuhnya hanya tertutup handuk kecil dan bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru cerah bergaris hitam.

 _Seungwoo bisa gila_.

“Seungwoo.” Cuma itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Seungwoo, yang tentu saja membuat Byungchan bingung.

“ ... Apa?”

“Seungwoo aja.” Seungwoo menelan ludah. “Nggak usah pake _hyung_.”

Byungchan memicingkan sebelah mata. “Ya nggak boleh lah, nggak sopan?”

“Oke. Kalo ada orang lain pake _hyung_ tapi kalo cuma berdua gini, Seungwoo aja.”

Sebelah mata Byungchan semakin memicing. Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan dan menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap alis yang lebih muda, membuat otot wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. “Kenapa?” tanya Byungchan.

 _Soalnya aku jadi mikir aneh-aneh kalo dipanggil gitu!_ Batin Seungwoo. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab singkat. “Ya nggakpapa, biar lebih akrab aja?”

Byungchan mengangguk perlahan, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya.

“ ... Apa?” tanya Seungwoo bingung.

“Peluk. Kan katanya biar akrab?”

Tawa geli mau tidak mau meledak dari bibir Seungwoo. Kakinya pun melangkah mendekati lengan Byungchan yang masih terbuka lebar.

“Oke,” bisik Byungchan di telinga Seungwoo.

Seungwoo berjuang melawan gemetar yang mulai merambati kakinya.

“Oke. Seungwoo _hyung_ ,” Byungchan berbisik, kali ini dengan _jauh_ lebih banyak napas di suaranya daripada biasanya, tepat di daun telinga Seungwoo.

Satu hal yang sempat dilihat sekilas oleh Seungwoo adalah senyum lebar di wajah Byungchan lengkap dengan lesung pipinya, sebelum ia mundur, berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Seungwoo.

_What the fuck just happened?_

*

Tapi memangnya Seungwoo bisa apa? Memanggil Byungchan lalu bertanya hei kamu kenapa ya kemarin bisik-bisik di telinga manggil _hyung_ dengan sensual, begitu? Tentu saja tidak bisa. Selain ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengangkat topik yang ... _aneh_ itu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata semua itu cuma ada di kepala? Kalau ternyata semua ini cuma _elaborate plan_ dari si setan Seungsik untuk membuat kepalanya kacau? Lalu setelah dia tanya Byungchan segalanya justru jadi canggung?

 _Hell no_.

Makanya dia cuma bisa cerita dengan pasrah ke setan itu sendiri.

Yang tentu saja _ngakak_ keras-keras begitu dia selesai cerita. Kurang ajar memang. Jadi dia tanpa segan memukul pundak temannya itu.

“Aduh! Sorry, sorry, _hyung_. Ya habis kenapa sih panik banget gitu. Waktu aku cerita waktu itu sama sekali nggak kepikiran kalo bakal biking _hyung_ kepikiran kayak gini.”

“Terus diketawain? Kasih solusi, kek.”

“Solusi apa, astaga. Tanya aja langsung sama orangnya, sumpah, nggak akan nyesel.”

Seungwoo memutar bola mata tidak percaya. “Nggak, nggak. Udah kapok kamu kerjain.”

“Loh. Nggak percaya. Emang kapan sih aku bohong?”

Seungwoo hanya menjawab dengan toyoran di kepala.

*

Oke jadi Seungwoo memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya pada Byungchan, tapi dia tetap _penasaran_. Jadi seperti seseorang yang sudah dewasa dan berusia dua puluh enam tahun dia ... _menatap Byungchan lekat-lekat_ di setiap kesempatan. Sumpah, Seungwoo akan bersikeras bilang kalau tidak sengaja. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Dan setiap kali ekor matanya menangkap Byungchan, yang kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan lurus-lurus sepenuhnya, ia ingat kembali pada bagaimana Byungchan memanggilnya seperti itu, sebut saja _h word_.

“ _Hyuung_.”

Nah seperti itu.

... Apa?

Seungwoo mengerjapkan mata, dan tahu-tahu di sisi tubuhnya ada sesosok tubuh tinggi yang bergelendotan, lengannya melingkar di siku kanan Seungwoo.

“Pulang sekarang, yuk!” bisik Byungchan, nadanya bersemangat.

Seungwoo mengedarkan pandangan ke anak-anak lain yang masih berkumpul di sana sini di ruangan yang tiga sisinya terbuat dari dinding kaca itu. “Tapi—“

“Ssh. Jangan ngomong keras-keras nanti pada denger. Yuk pulang.”

Seungwoo bertanya-tanya kenapa ia menurut saja diajak pulang padahal belum waktunya tapi genggaman Byungchan hangat di dalam kepalan tangannya.

*

“Kita pulang kenapa?” tanya Seungwoo di ruang tengah tempat Byungchan duduk santai setelah ia ganti baju dan bersih-bersih seadanya.

“Katanya ada yang mau _hyung_ tanyain ke aku ya.”

“ ... Bangsat.” Seungwoo otomatis memaki.

“Oh beneran ada?”

“Lah?”

“Aku bercanda doang sebenernya.”

Seungwoo duduk di sebelah Byungchan sambil memijit pelipisnya ringan. Kalau begini, lalu bagaimana?

“Jadi?” tanya Byungchan penasaran.

Seungwoo memijat pelipisnya semakin keras. Dengan lembut Byungchan menarik tangan Seungwoo dan telapak tangannya dikumpulkan dalam genggaman kedua tangannya sendiri. “Jangan semangat-semangat mijitnya. Nanti justru jadi sakit.”

“Kayaknya sakit kepala dikit nggakpapa, deh,” gumam Seungwoo pelan.

“Hmm? Gimana? Barusan ngomong apa, _hyung_?”

Seungwoo menarik tangannya hendak memijat keningnya lagi tapi genggaman tangan Byungchan ternyata kuat juga walaupun tangannya tidak terasa tengah dicengkeram.

“Ayo. Katanya nggak baik menghindari topik pembicaraan.”

“Kata siapa?”

“Aku barusan.”

Seungwoo menghela napas pasrah, menyadari kalau tidak adil juga bagi Byungchan jika ia terus bersikap aneh seperti ini. “Aku ngerasa aneh,” Seungwoo membuka penjelasannya. Ia menoleh, menilai reaksi Byungchan, tapi yang lebih muda hanya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah siap mendengarkan. Seungwoo lantas melanjutkan. “Tapi takut sama nggak enak kalo mau tanya langsung? Jadi aku diem aja. Tunggu. Janji kalo kamu nggak akan terus ngejauh habis aku cerita? _Wait_. Ya sebenernya hak kamu sih kalo terus ngerasa nggak nyaman. Kalo gitu mending aku nggak cerita kali, ya? Aduh apa gimana?”

Byungchan meremas lembut tangan Seungwoo yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. “Kak. Tenang. Coba napas dulu. Janji aku nggak akan menjauh.”

Seungwoo menurut, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lantas mengalirlah dari bibirnya, semuanya, dari awal. Dari cerita Seungsik, dari ia yang mulai menyadari bagaimana Byungchan memanggilnya, hingga munculnya perasaan yang _baru_ yang tertuju untuk yang lebih muda meski ia bingung bagaimana menyikapinya.

Sepanjang ceritanya Byungchan hanya mengangguk-angguk dan sesekali mengeluarkan gumaman tanda paham. Sekali di tengah-tengah cerita Seungwoo hampir saja menghentikan kata-katanya karena raut wajah Byungchan _jatuh_ dan ia terlihat sedih. Tapi Byungchan, menyadari melambatnya ceritanya, kembali meremas tangannya dan mengangguk tanda meminta Seungwoo untuk lanjut.

Setelah Seungwoo selesai bertutur ada keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya, seolah mereka takut untuk merusak momen yang tercipta.

“ _Hyung_ ,” bisik Byungchan. Seungwoo menegang, kemudian tubuhnya kembali melemas ketika Byungchan menautkan jari mereka berdua. Membuat setiap jari-jarinya terselip di antara buku-buku jari Byungchan. “Maaf ya.”

Seungwoo memejamkan mata. Ini dia.

“Aku nggak kepikiran kalo aku sengaja manggil kayak gitu bikin kamu kepikiran sampe kayak gini.”

Um, _what_? Seungwoo membuka mata dan menatap bingung ke arah yang lebih muda. Maksudnya bagaimana?

“Seungsik _hyung_ bener. Kalo kamu tanya langsung ke aku pasti bakal dapet jawabannya.” Byungchan menggaruk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. “Soalnya aku emang sengaja manggil _hyung_ beda sama yang lain. Seungsik _hyung_ yang pertama kali ngeh, sempet nanya juga aku nggak tau apa aku sengaja. Maaf ya ternyata bikin Seungwoo _hyung_ nggak nyaman.”

“Nggak kok,” sergah Seungwoo cepat. “Nggak bikin nggak nyaman. Tenang aja.”

“Yang bener?” Byungchan menatap ke arah pangkuan Seungwoo penuh arti.

Seungwoo refleks menumpangkan sebelah kakinya ke atas kaki yang lain. “Ya. Anggep aja kamu nggak liat.”

“Yah telat dong. Udah liat. Udah penasaran.”

Seungwoo tersedak angin. _Sejak kapan_ Byungchan bisa seperti ini? Sepertinya (lagi-lagi) Seungsik benar. Byungchan _sudah besar_.

Seungwoo _tahu_ sebenarnya mereka berdua harus berbincang lebih banyak, misalnya tentang, lalu mereka ini _apa_? Tapi bukannya di saat seperti ini terkadang logika tidak bekerja? Karena darahnya berpindah dari kepala ke bawah mungkin kemampuan berpikirnya juga ikut diambil alih.

Karena Seungwoo menarik Byungchan mendekat lewat tangan yang masih bergenggaman sejak tadi, dan ketika yang lebih muda tidak menolak, sebelah tangannya berpindah dari pangkuan ke belakang leher Byungchan, membimbingnya mendekat, membawa bilah bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tidak ada elektrisitas yang mengalir seperti di dalam roman picisan yang dulu sering ia curi-curi baca dari lemari buku para _noona_ -nya. Tapi ini _Byungchan_. Di kepala Seungwoo nama Byungchan terus berdentam-dentam. Ia masih tidak percaya saat ini ia tengah berciuman dengan _Byungchan_.

Byungchan menarik mundur kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, membuat bibir mereka terpisah. “ _Hyung_ ,” panggilnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Seungwoo. Lantas, memanfaatkan bibir Seungwoo yang otomatis membuka bersamaan dengan bola mata sedikit berputar ke belakang, Byungchan menyelipkan ujung lidahnya di sela-sela yang tercipta.

Seperti ditekannya tombol _switch_ , kecupan yang tadinya ringan, sentuhan yang tadinya lembut, berubah menjadi _basah_ dan _frantik_. Tangan Seungwoo yang tadinya hanya memilin pelan ujung rambut Byungchan yang memanjang di belakang lehernya berpindah ke bawah, terus turun hingga mencapai pinggang dan sentuhan itu berubah menjadi _meremas_. Byungchan tentu saja lebih berani, karena tanpa ragu telapak tangannya langsung menuju bagian di antara kedua paha Seungwoo. Bagian bawah telapak tangannya menekan ringan dan jemarinya mencari-cari _bentuk_ milik Seungwoo dari balik celana yang masih dikenakan.

“Pindah yuk?” ajak Byungchan, melepaskan tautan lidah yang membuat liur mengalir di sudut-sudut bibir mereka berdua.

Seungwoo tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya bangkit dan menarik tangan Byungchan menuju kamarnya, tidak lupa mengunci pintunya.

Ada untungnya juga dia punya kamar sendiri dan tidak harus berbagi dengan orang lain.

Karena, _god damn_ , Byungchan langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan di mata Seungwoo, memang di sanalah Byungchan seharusnya berada, terbaring begitu indah di tempat tidurnya, dikelilingi selimut miliknya dan kepalanya tersandar di bantal yang setiap malam dipakainya tidur.

Karena setelah Byungchan terbaring ia mengangkat kaus yang ia kenakan di sebelah tangannya, dan panggilan yang membuatnya semuanya menjadi seperti ini meluncur dari bibirnya.

“ _Hyuung_.”

Gila kali ya. Padahal Byungchan memanggilnya seperti biasa saja bisa membuat dia porak poranda ini dia memanggil begitu dengan sebelah tangan memainkan pucuk dadanya sendiri. Bibirnya yang merah dan basah karena ciuman mereka tadi memanggilnya setengah mendesah. Rambutnya berantakan dan membingkai wajahnya dengan cantik.

Dan kedua kaki Byungchan yang terbuka seakan mengundang Seungwoo untuk menempatkan diri di sana.

 _So that’s what he did_.

Rasanya aneh bagaimana mereka tubuh mereka langsung menyesuaikan untuk mengakomodasi satu sama lain, sehingga Seungwoo kini dengan nyaman ada di atas tubuh Byungchan. Dengan kepala Byungchan ada di antara kedua lengannya yang bertumpu siku, Seungwoo menunduk, menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka yang dengan mudah bertemu dan beradu. “Kamu nakal dari kapan, ya?” pertanyaan Seungwoo berhembus, menyapa bibir Byungchan yang sedikit terbuka. “Kok bisa kepikiran sengaja manggil aku kayak gitu. Diajarin siapa?”

Kelopak mata Byungchan bergetar menutup. Desahan napas lolos dari mulutnya, terpicu kedekatan antara mereka berdua dan suara bernada penuh dosa yang menetes dari bibir Seungwoo. Ia lantas menggeleng perlahan. “Nggak diajarin siapa-siapa.” Matanya kembali terbuka kemudian menatap manik Seungwoo yang terlihat begitu dekat. “Sejak aku sering main sendiri sambil mikirin Seungwoo _hyung_ aku latihan manggil nama kamu kayak gitu.”

Byungchan terkesiap ketika bibir bawahnya digigit oleh yang lebih tua. Tidak berdarah, tapi tajamnya gigi taring Seungwoo menggores bagian dalam mulutnya. Sakit. Tapi justru sedikit rasa sakit itu membuat tubuhnya semakin membara. Membuat kepalanya semakin berputar dan ia semakin tidak sabar. Maka kedua kaki panjangnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Seungwoo dan menariknya ke bawah, efektif membuat tubuh yang lebih tua ambruk di atasnya dan friksi yang ia inginkan bisa ia dapatkan.

Pada bisikan “nakal” yang terhembus di telinganya, Byungchan semakin kesetanan, pinggulnya diangkat, tubuh Seungwoo ia gerakkan agar milik mereka berdua tergesek di bawah sana. Ia merengek hampir terisak ketika Seungwoo melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Meski rengekan itu buru-buru ditelan Seungwoo dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka berdua diiringi gerakan cepat untuk melucuti kenaan mereka.

Hingga tidak ada lagi helai yang menempel di badan.

Byungchan merentangkan tangan, ingin Seungwoo segera kembali di pelukannya, syukur-syukur kalau kini mereka bisa saling menggesekkan kejantanan yang sudah tidak lagi terhalang celana.

Tapi yang dilakukan Seungwoo justru menarik Byungchan agar duduk bersandar kepala tempat tidur, dan sebotol lubrikan diangsurkan ke tangannya.

“Coba. Gimana biasanya kalo main sendiri.”

Mulut Byungchan ternganga dan mukanya langsung merah padam. Ia berusaha melemparkan pandangan berbinar ke arah Seungwoo, berharap yang lebih tua luluh dan membatalkan keinginannya.

Tapi tidak berhasil.

Seungwoo berlutut di antara kedua kaki Byungchan, tangan besarnya menangkup kedua lutut yang lebih muda. “Ayo. Mau denger kamu kalo manggil aku kayak gimana kalo lagi gitu.”

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya ragu. Tapi sejujurnya membuat Seungwoo terangsang karena melihatnya bermain sendiri terdengar menarik juga. Ia juga ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Seungwoo bisa naik cuma karena mendengar suaranya di keadaan biasa.

Sulit untuk mengatakan siapa yang lebih terdistraksi di sini karena Byungchan bingung apakah ia harus fokus pada satu jarinya sendiri yang perlahan memasuki lubangnya, atau pada Seungwoo yang masih berlutut di sana dengan satu tangan memainkan miliknya sendiri. Ujungnya merah, dan basah, Byungchan ingin menempelkan lidahnya di sana.

Bagi Seungwoo sendiri rasanya butuh segenap tekad dalam dirinya untuk tidak terjatuh lemas sekarang juga karena mata dan telinganya betul-betul dimanjakan oleh yang lebih muda. Di hadapannya ada Byungchan dengan kulit putih terbercak merah muda di sana sini, satu tangannya mencubiti pucuk dadanya sendiri, sedangkan yang satu di selatan perlahan memasukkan jari dari satu hingga tiga dan Seungwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Belum lagi dengan bisikan-bisikan namanya ditambah panggilan yang membuatnya menambah sesi solonya menjadi dua kali lipat dalam beberapa pekan terakhir itu.

“Seungwoo _hyung_ —“

Seungwoo melingkarkan jarinya kuat-kuat di pangkal kejantanannya agar ia tidak keluar sekarang juga.

“Lagi. Kurang—ahhn— _hyung_..”

Ia berusaha mendistraksi diri dengan mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke dada Byungchan yang belum tersentuh, membuat yang lebih muda terlonjak dan namanya dipanggil semakin penuh dengan desperasi.

Pada suatu titik Byungchan membuka mata dan menatap Seungwoo lurus-lurus. “Seungwoo _hyung_ mau masukin aku nggak? Mau dikontolin—“

 _There’s no way Seungwoo can hold on any longer after that_. Dengan terburu-buru ia merobek bungkus kondom dan mengenakannya, membaluri kejantanannya yang telah terbungkus dengan lubrikan banyak-banyak.

“Byungchan mau apa?”

“Mau punya Seungwoo _hyung_ —“

Jadi itulah yang Seungwoo berikan.

*

“Gawat,” bisik Seungwoo. Bibirnya menempel di bagian antara leher dan punggung Byungchan.

“Kenapa?” tanya Byungchan dengan kantuk tebal di suaranya.

“Gimana caranya habis ini aku bisa denger kamu manggil aku tanpa kepikiran hari ini?”

Byungchan tertawa mendengar kekhawatiran Seungwoo. Nanti masih ada yang perlu dibahas tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka setelah ini tapi untuk sekarang—tidak apa-apa begini saja. “Hmm... Kurang tau ya. Ah, Seungwoo _hyung_ —“

Ia terkikik geli ketika tubuhnya diputar agar menghadap ke yang lebih tua dan tangan Seungwoo merambat menuruni punggungnya.


End file.
